


Remember Me

by NyxOfTheDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pietro is a very background character, and sad at the same time, between civil war and infinity war, extremely scarletvision, for scarlet vision appreciation day 2018, so extremely fluffy, which is in the link below :D, you can find this also on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxOfTheDarkness/pseuds/NyxOfTheDarkness
Summary: Inspired slightly by Remember Me in Coco,this story takes place in Civil War and in between Civil War and Infinity war. Forgive me if this is considered angst to some of you 'cause I feel like it's really fluffy and slightly sad





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> My Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day 2k18 submission! The main post is on my tumblr account, nyxofthedarkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry  
For ever if I'm far away  
I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you  
Each night we are apart  
-Remember Me (Coco)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanda flinched when the door to her cell opened. Guards or whoever that enjoy watching her suffer come and go. Her shock collar would shock her at the slightest movement she made e.g Moving her head or something like that. The handcuffs bit her wrists,rubbing them red and sore. Her wrist soon became full of blisters and guards used that to their advantage,finding new ways to abuse her. Wanda learnt to just remain silent and still till the danger past,till the abuse disappear then she curled into a ball and maybe cry.

“Wanda?”

Wanda’s head shot up. Her eyes lit up at the newcomer.

“Vis?”

Vision smiled as he gently cupped Wanda’s face.

“Hello,Wanda.”

Wanda watched,relieved and slightly apprehensive.

“Why are you here,Vis? How did you get here? There’s security you know?”

“I hacked the system to get to you. The guards won’t see me. That’s why I managed to get here.”

“Then why are you here?”

Vision almost looked nervous, and a little scared.

“I…I… Him… I…” He stammered. Wanda gripped Vision’s hand,not caring about the nagging fear of the shockcollar coming to life.

“What is it,Vis?”

Vision looked down and took his hand away from her. His hand wandered to his side and he drew out a dried up vine. Brittle and with leaves so red,it looked bloodstained. Vision shyly offered the vine to Wanda.

“Fo you,Wanda. I flew to the park to get you this.”

Wanda took the vine and rolled the dead vine on her fingers. It’s beautiful,fragile state almost put a smile on her face. Pietro enjoyed flower crowns made from vines.

Pietro.

Pietro’s dead,Wanda.

“Wa…Wanda?”

Wanda snapped back to reality. Vision’s worried face floated in front of her.

“Are you okay? Did you not like it? I… I can take it back if you want…” Vision whispered before Wanda threw herself into him,sobbing for Pietro. For everything she did. All the pain and anguish she bottled up slammed her. The brave front she put up crumbled as the same vulnerable little ten year old emerged,crying out of fear as bombs broke in the apartment,Pietro trying so hard to calm his panicking twin. Vison froze before carefully wrapping his hands around the witch,rocking her gently as she sobbed her heart out.

It took a while before Wanda gained her composure. Wiping her face, she murmured, “I… I’m sorry…”

Vision pulled Wanda back into an embrace. “Don’t be. What’s the matter?”

Wanda swallowed.

“My brother… Pietro… He… He loved flower crowns… We… I… Would make crowns with him… With this same vine you gave me… It… It got me emotional.”

Vision smiled gently.

“Do you know what those this vine mean?”

Wanda shook her head slightly.

“ξηραμπέλινος (xērampelinos). It’s the colour dried vine leaves have. Just like this one here. Bright red,scarlet. Just like you. In ancient Greek,vines are symbols of connection, of anchoring, of eternity, and, most importantly, of life. And I’m giving this to you,Wanda. So that you would enjoy every little thing about life.”

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t believe that Vision actually gave her something that was so beautiful and so full of meaning.

Wanda brushed her fingers on the bloodstained leaves.

“Thank you,Vis.”

Vision grinned,“You’re welcome,Wanda. I guess you will remember me with this vine then. I promise I’ll get you out of this hellhole. Promise you’ll remember me. Remember this promise.”

Wanda giggled and pressed her lips on Vision’s. Vision jumped slightly but leaned in closer. Wanda smiled and looked piercingly into Vision’s beautiful blue eyes. So full of life and amazement.

“I will,Vis. I promise I will.”

 

Wanda looked at the dried preserved vine lying on the coffee table. It has been months since she managed to escape the prision with Cap, Leaving everything behind and hiding behind the mask she wore ever since. The vine she refused to leave behind. The vine Vision had given to her before she left. It stayed on the coffee table,reminding Wanda the promise she made to Vision.

Vision.

The doorbell rang. It’s sharp,irritating ring pierced the air,breaking the silence and waking Wanda back to reality. Why would anyone want to see her now? Her rent wasn’t due soon so it’s not the landlord but now who?

Wanda opened the door. In front of her, a tall Caucasian man stood,twiddling his thumbs nervously. Flirters. Her neighbour was an extremely voluptuous women men would often try to get their hands on. Disgusting. Wanda could hear moaning which always resulted in a sleepless night,panda eyes and the longing to see Vision.

“Wrong door. She’s on the other side.” Wanda grumbled and started to close the door. The man’s hand shot out and held the door.

Wanda readied her retort when the man looked at her in the eye. The same piercing look. The same gentle blue eyes.

Vis.

But… Stark. He would never let a superbot out of his sight.

“Hello,Wanda.”

Wanda froze. That voice. That tone. That calm,gentle tone that would soothen her nerves on a rough day.

“Vi…Vis?”

The man grinned wearily.

“Hello,love. Can I come in?”

Wanda poured tea into two cups and brought it to the living room. Vision changed his disguise,comfortably lazing on the couch with his natural skin.

“Why did you come for me?” Wanda asked softly after a moment of silence. Vision placed his tea cup on the table.

“Remember what I told you? I told you to remember me. That l’ll come back for you.”

“But Stark…”

“I turned off my translocator so that they won’t find me.”

“You did come back for me.” Wanda smiled through her tears.

“I did.”

Wanda looked at Vision,so full of life,love and laughter. Just like the vine he had given to her.

ξηραμπέλινος (xērampelinos). A symbol of life and rejoice. A symbol that Wanda would always remember as Vision’s token of love to her.

And she would never forget it.


End file.
